Fragmented Memories
by TristanMcLucas
Summary: She had been waiting by the fence of barbed wire for a short while now, and she started to feel a slight chill running along her flesh. - This FanFiction was a request from someone on DeviantART.


Throughout the fresh nightfall of a wintry swoon, the misty vapours above gradually having a collision with one another, whilst the unsoiled ray of moonlight glimmered upon the earth's land, vividly, casually burning the midnight oil.

The entire neighbourhood remained hushed, only speckles of dust scattered within the vibrant atmosphere, in the vein of dirt. Those rich sapphire orbs shooting a gaze at the murky clouds above, as her loose blonde curls danced with the calm airstream, where could Charley be? She had been waiting by the fence of barbed wire for a short while now, and she started to feel a slight chill running along her flesh, perhaps she should have dressed in a little more than a greyish cardigan to keep her warm, which appeared to be quite thin in material.

The television's light from within the nearby house could be witnessed flickering against the window's glass, whilst the people within that household were chatting and talking, tapping the cutlery against their plates crammed with dinner. They appeared to be rather blissful.

Outside in the enchanting nightfall, surrounded by green grass as well as the fresh filled airstream, it seemed a little too silent yet it was peaceful. Perhaps every one of the neighbours was indoors, preparing a feast or watching a program on the television screen. It seemed a bit too early for a siesta; the timepiece had only struck six o'clock in the evening.

"I wonder where he could be," A voice whispered by a fair-haired woman, who had loose curls within her dirty-blonde tresses, which peacefully rested on her chest. Amy appeared to be waiting for her beloved boyfriend, Charley, perhaps he was running a little late, or even caught up in a discussion, or something along those lines.

They have not been together for a very long time either, but Charley could always feel an ongoing relationship with her, built within his heart. He could cherish her, even have faith in her. She appeared to be the only female who he had feelings for and who he truly admired. To him, she was a goddess.

"Ah, Amy," A calm voice followed with the calm breeze, which had a tint of darkness flowing through it. The mysterious male smirked widely as he gradually approached her with small soundless footsteps. "Look at yourself all grown up."

The young woman merely raised her dark-blonde eyebrow, and grasped a footstep backwards. She somewhat knew this male would be a dilemma, but she had also thought he was exceedingly handsome. However, those eye-catching citizens were not always the best ones to harmonize with.

"Is that supposed to be a joke, Jerry?" Amy barely whispered, whilst she folded both of her arms over her chest in slight aggravation. No, she did not really believe what Charley had told her about this one male, although she appeared to be rather interested.

Jerry could simply hear the silence of the area; nobody was around or in the picture, except for Amy. The sound of those vibrant tree leaves continued to dance gently with the peaceful breeze. The region remained serene, and the vibrant colours of the entire area really grazed a bitter smirk across Jerry's rims. "Of course not, were you hoping it would be?" The man gave a slight chuckle from within his ruthless throat.

As he drew near the young lass, he held out his right-hand and seized onto Amy's slender wrist in a sinister way, unsympathetically. In such a hostile way, he fiercely heaved her in the direction of himself under a split second whilst he slightly gazed into her vibrant hues. Jerry had thought to himself that Amy seemed to be ripe, and who appeared to be absolutely prepared. What did he yearn for? Why at this precise moment? Amy had thought, struggling to pull herself away. However, this male was hefty, and heartless.

"Charley will be here..." She barely muttered underneath her rickety breath, shooting a cold glare at the parasite. She tried to make an effort to draw back, a slight wheeze escaped from between her pale lips; she then averted her frown directly towards the ground as a shiver travelled down her spine rapidly. This man was truly dangerous, she thought.

Jerry had hauled her along the unsoiled road, crammed with nothing but a bitter breeze, as the vehicles' were followed by each other against the curb of the footpath. He listened to her weep and blubber, scuffing the soles of her ruined shoes across the concrete, shredding them to tiny pieces of fabric. "Ah, how admirable," He expressed his amusement with a slight chuckle, "I'm counting on it."

She released a low sigh from between her colourless rims, building a hasty disgust for this one particular male, although she had also thought that this moment would possibly be her last chance, she could not break free, even if she did, he could perform an aggressive act, which could become terribly brutal. She had chosen to accept this fate, this cruelness, as well as its malicious power. She had felt that she truly deserved it, even though it was not her blemish, it was his.

Arriving at the building that he resided in which was only across the unsoiled street, the house that was next-door to Charley's, Amy unexpectedly screeched her beloved boyfriends name in a rickety tone of voice, she had hoped he'd be there, and would free her from this cold-blooded parasite. It seemed as if his new next-door neighbours were the inquisitive types, although the mother's son was another story; he was informed by a friend that Jerry was a vampire. Unfortunately, Amy did not believe it, but she seemed a little curious, wondering if it were to be true or not.

Amy grasped a small footstep inside of his house, with dread of what he may possibly do. Within his dwelling, the inside of this building appeared to seem deluxe and rather comforting, a combination of blacks and whites here and there, the cream wallpaper in addition to the blackish furniture seemed to be remarkable in Amy's eyes, it appeared to be a feature of beauty, owned by a noxious male.

Taking a pew onto the restful settee, Amy had placed both of her hands into her lap, whilst her sapphire orbs only managed to stare at the cream-coloured ground in addition to her knees, she did not bother to take a look at him, she had felt somewhat uncomfortable, which encouraged her to feel fairly startled around this one male.

During this very moment, Jerry had also taken a seat onto the settee, after he had closed the blinds which barred the window glass for a chance of privacy. "You just need a taste, Amy; it could be like a dream." Jerry calmly spoke with a wide beam curling upon his pale lips, whilst he placed the palm of his right-hand firmly onto her shoulder, hoping that she would at least glance at him.

"I don't want it!" Amy retorted, allowing her sapphire orbs to drift away from him and into the direction of the right-handed side of the extent, shooting a glance at the cream-coloured flooring once more. Jerry did not bother to pay any heed to her demanding words, he followed the angle that she had glanced in with his own heartless hues and swiftly grasped her lips into an obsessive kiss, with his own, granting her his blood.

In the same rhythm as the passionate kiss, he decided to twist each one of the two buttons that remained on her greyish cardigan with his thumb and third finger, encouraging her sweater to fall open. Releasing his pale rims from hers, he placed a soft peck onto Amy's ashen cheek leading onto her lustrous neck, with a trace of kisses, feeling her soft flesh play against his lips, offering him the want and desire of her fresh red-filled plasma.

She grimaced distastefully at the touch of those soft kisses, in addition to the sudden force of him locking his well-built arms around her love handles; she began to question herself why it had to be her that he had decided to make use of.

Gradually, he slithered his rose-coloured tongue along the lustrous flesh of her smooth neck, encouraging her to wheeze a little; he unexpectedly clamped his razor-sharp tusks deeply into her flesh, bursting the vein of her pulse, allowing a flow of her plasma to ooze out of the profound bite like a streak of lightning. The feeling within her neck had gradually become anaesthetized, encouraging her to fall limp, as a soft wheeze had rapidly escaped from her bleeding throat, darting between her colourless lips.

With a soft and gentle sigh, she had plummeted onto the cosy settee, resting her backbone against the comfortable leather of the couch, whilst her colourless eyelids gradually fell over her sapphire hues, beginning to rest in peace for her reincarnation, a freedom from strife.


End file.
